Advancement in digital imaging technologies has provided consumers with unprecedented capabilities in capturing, editing, and manipulating digital images, and in reproducing the digital images on hardcopies. Inexpensive imaging hardware and software allow ordinary consumers to digitize images from photographic prints or photographic films, store the digital images in computer memory, manipulate and edit the digital images, and reproduce the digital images using digital printers at home. Home digital printers are now of such high resolutions and high bit-depths that consumers can produce hardcopy images at photographic quality levels.
The ubiquitousness of these capabilities, however, has posed a challenge to professional photographers. On one hand, the professional photographers need to promote his or her copyrighted digital images to many potential customers to generate sales. The promotion and the sales of the copyrighted digital images are preferrably low-cost, convenient, and flexible so the professional photographers can save time for creating his or her copyrighted photo work. On the other hand, the professional photographer have the need to control the reproduction of the copyrighted digital images. There is therefore a need for a low-cost, convinient, and flexible system for professional photographers to print and distribute their copyrighted digital image products.